Situating restraint systems in a dashboard on the passenger side of a vehicle is known. The restraint system is usually implemented as an airbag module and is used to restrain the upper body, in particular the chest area including the head, from a hard impact on the dashboard in case of a crash. Furthermore, the following prior art is known.
For example, EP 0 861 762 B1 describes a passenger airbag having an inflatable airbag which is divided into three separate inflatable chambers, a central and two lateral chambers. US 2005/0161918 A1 describes an airbag device for front vehicle occupants having an upper and a lower inflatable section. US 2006/0163848 A1 describes an airbag having an upper lengthened section, which covers an A-column and thus protects the head of the vehicle occupant in case of crash. DE 199 04 100 A1 describes an airbag configuration having a space in front of the passenger seat which is free of the dashboard. The airbag is situated in a centrally situated console below the windshield or on an A-column for the passenger or additionally also for the driver having a diagonal movement direction in each case.
In view of the foregoing, it is at least one object to provide a restraint system which improves the vehicle comfort and the passive safety according to the current and future requirements and provides more interior space. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.